Chastity Kincardine
'Chastity Aster Kincardine '''is a tribute made by Toast With The Most. Please refrain from using her without permission from her creator, as she belongs to ''moi. Characteristics Personality Chastity is a very smart girl. Her brain is always working, always planning. On the outside she is nice, shy, and clumsy little girl. But really, she is an incredibly vicious and conniving girl. She is incredibly manipulative, and always has a plan constantly ready to change in case anything happens. She will barely show this sadistic, bloodthirsty, evil and vicious side in the Games- mostly, she will make herself look vulnerable and shy, sweet, etc, right until the end. Chastity is also a little quirky. She'll spurt random facts about death, and is known for making people very uncomfortable. This is how she learned to adapt her sweet cover-up. It's the only way people would talk to her. Fears Chastity fears not death, but life. As a kid, she was oddly okay with dying, but not of living a life where she wasn't the best. It was this inexplicable, compulsive urge to be popular, liked, and favored by friends and family. Chastity is deeply insecure, and she fears failure. She would do anything to win, but never act rash. Appearance Chastity is actually a very beautiful. She has numerous faded freckles, naturally pink lips, and dark mahogany hair. She has crisp and refreshing blue eyes. She has medium-length hair and bangs. Clothes Chastity doesn't pay attention really to what she wears unless it is vital until her plan. She, in this case, doesn't wear anything that would draw attention to herself. Just a plain black tank top. Backstory Chastity Aster Kincardine, preferring to go by Chastity instead of Chastity-Aster, was born into a normal family in District 10. Her family never paid much attention to her, but her sister was their pride in joy. Even from a young age, Chastity was harboring extreme jealousy. At 8, she learned about the Hunger Games. Never before did she understand before why her grim-looking parents would wear black on a certain day and go to the town square. Never, until now, did she understand why her sister left for that day and never came home. In the beginning, Chastity had loved her sister. She was a quirky girl, who would spout facts about death to any classmate who hadn't yet heard the rumors about her. Her sister seemed disturbed by Chastity, but never enough to stop talking to her, unlike everyone else. However, Chastity could only think about how much love her parents gave her sister. Why must her sister get all the attention? Chastity had stopped mourning her sister's death- why couldn't her ignorant parents? Chastity was interested in the Games. She asked all her friends about it. If they didn't know, she'd find out from their older siblings. Finally, Chastity learned what the Hunger Games was. She interpreted the information in a twisted way... her sister had gotten all this attention from being in the games and losing. If Chastity entered and won, she'd be the star of her family and District 10! Though Chastity was only 11 at the time, she was not a fool. She knew training was necessary for winning the games. So, the first thing she did was go to the barn supplies area and grab a whip. Instead of telling her parents she was training, she still pretended to be her normal self. This would evolve into her strategy for the Games; pretending to be normal. The whip was something her father used to herd animals, but he always used it gently. Chastity was a girl, not expected to work as hard as her father, and her mother had taught her many household skills because she wouldn't have to work so hard in the fields- yet. One skill was sewing. She took a flour sack and sewed the top up, making a crude dummy. It will suffice, she thought. At first, Chastity was horrible at the whip. She once whipped her dummy so hard that the whip flew back and stung her face. After that moment, Chastity was positive she would conquer the whip. Everyday, she would try again and again for hours with her whip (in secret). It took her until she was 12 to master the whip. And by master, I mean that Chastity was as good as a 12 year old could be at the whip, which wasn't perfect. Of course, Chastity was eager to volunteer at 12, but her common sense stopped her. She needed skill with more weapons, instead of just one. In the kitchen, Chastity's mother kept an array of shining knives. One was a fair-sized dagger her father used to slaughter animals before he had bought proper equipment. Chastity stole a smaller bag of chicken feed and made a dummy again. She, for exactly one year, practiced with the dagger, until she could stab very nicely. One incident would prove this. Chastity had woken up one morning to find her mother in hysterics and her father grave looking. "They took your mother's horse. And, two pigs," Mr. Kincardine had explained. This was bad, Chastity knew, because her family only had two pigs. They sold for a lot on the market, especially prepared nicely. "Who did?" She asked innocently. Her father confessed it was probably the Mayor of the District. He was an unfair mayor, always stealing from others and getting away with it. Chastity nodded solemnly, and told her parents she needed to clear her head by taking a walk. Before she left, though, she slipped a knife into her pocket. Chastity snuck into the Mayor's mansion. In the main room, a TV was playing some gruesome show... Chastity realised it was a previous Hunger Games. There were two tributes left, a girl and a boy. The boy had a knife to his throat and was begging for mercy. The girl tribute raised her knife, but backed away at the last second. The boy then pulled out his own knife, and stabbed her right in the stomach. The cannon didn't sound. Everything was quiet. Chastity suddenly heard the girl's voice. "Tell Chastity I love her." It was her sister. Chastity ejected the tape and grabbed it, and bolted out of the Mayor's house. She made up her mind to volunteer that year, and put her name in for tesserae as much as she could. Mercy would not be her weakness.... or would it? Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths Most people would underestimate a 13 year old. Most people would not expect a sweet, kind person to do well in a killing spree. Chastity will use this as her number one advantage; manipulation. Her innocence will allow her to gain the trust of others, and hopefully turn them against each other until she's the only one left. Her other strengths are her wit and level-headedness. Chastity has more than a plan A, B or C. She's got plans all the way down to Z. Unless Chastity is totally blindsided, she believes she cannot be fooled. Finally, she's got her experience with weapons, especially those used to slaughter animals, since she'd watch from the shadows as her father did his job. Weapons Chastity can wield a whip as well as any 13 year old in her district, if not better. It's her signature weapon, and feels natural in her hands. However, if a whip isn't available, Chastity is above average when it comes to knives or blades. She knows where to stab to cause the most painful death. Weaknesses While Chastity has a carefully planned strategy, she will need to pretend to be innocent until the very end of the games, maybe with only 5 tributes left. This can render her virtually helpless at times, since she cannot reveal her true nature early on. Unless it's a matter of life or death, Chastity will hold on to her facade. The worst weakness, Chastity is discovering, is love. Or hope. She didn't really know anything about either love or hope until that moment in the Mayor's home. Sure, she respected the people she had to respect. Sure, she listened to her mother and father. But, never once had she considered love to be more than a word until she started thinking about her sister in her dying moments. At first, Chastity wanted to laugh at her sister's stupid moment of weakness. But then she remembered how her dying words weren't a message to her mother or father. It was about her sister. Chastity is worried love will grow inside her like a tumor, and it is going to be as life-crushing as cancer. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:13 year olds Category:District 10 Category:Toast with the Most